conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Vikti
Old Vikti or Wiqta (kior wiqta-ya /kiɒr w̃ɪqta j̃a/) is the earliest historical form and parent language of the Wiqtan languages, including its modern, standardized version, Vikti, from which it takes its name. 'Phonology' 'Consonants' 'Sound Changes from Old Vikti' The full phonetic inventory of Standard Vikti is the result of Old Vikti's original consonant inventory having been shaped overtime by strong allophonic influences of succeeding vowels within a syllable. Old Vikti possesses a markedly small inventory of consonants. 'Consonant Inventory of Old Vikti' Vikti underwent numerous sound changes from Old Vikti based on syllabic boundaries and vocalic influence. :/w̃/ => /v/ :/j̃/ => /z/ :/r/ => /ɾ/ :/r/ => /s~ɕ-h/ in initial positions :/r/ => /l/ in final positions :/q/ => /s~ɕ~h/ in initial positions :/q/ => /k/ in final positions :/h/ => /s/ in final positions Other notable sound changes occurred that had their own impact on not only the phonological aspects of the language, but the morphological and syntactic structure as well. *In many cases, instances of /j̃~n/ were lenited to /i~ɪ/, often affecting surrounding consonants and vowels **''hiwayah /hiw̃aj̃ah/ "horse" => ''xivais ''/ɕivæis/ **''kuyiru-yu /kuj̃iru-j̃u/ "to break" => coirru /kɑiɽɯ/ **''wanha-ya'' /w̃anhɒ-j̃a/ "perfect" => vaixi ''/væiɕi/ *Similarly, /w̃~m/ became lenited to /u~ʊ/ **''pompoq /pɒmpɒq/ "bush" => pupok /pʷʊpʷɔk/ **''kiwi-yu'' /kiw̃i-j̃u/ "to dry" => ciuíu /ciɯʔiɯ/ **''owirioh-ya /ɒw̃iriɒh-j̃a/ "lethargic" => ''uorroxi ''/ɯɑɽɑɕi/ *Cluster /pt/ sometimes experienced lenition to /mz/. **''hiapta /hiapta/ "leaf" => ximza /ɕimzæ/ **''huptor'' /huptɒr/ "axel" => sumdzol ''/sɯmd͡zɑl/ **''qupta-ya /qʊpta-j̃a/ "strong" =>'' sumji /sɯmd͡ʑi/ *Instances of /r/ sometimes caused fronting of preceding back vowels /u~ʊ, ɑ/. **''qor /qɒr/ "arm" => hal /hæl/ **''wurot'' /w̃urɒt/ "moose" => virrot /viɽɑt/ **''yiorwia'' /j̃uɒrw̃ia/ "serpent" => jiaria /d͡ʑiæɽiæ/ "snake" *Clusters /rp, rk, rʔ/ sometimes underwent alveolar assimilation to /lt/ **''parpa'' /parpa/ "fish" => palta ''/pæltæ/ **''warkoyo /w̃arkɒj̃ɒ/ "carriage" => valtio ''/væltiɑ/ "vehicle" **''porquo /pɒrqʊɒ/ "trail" => paltto /pæɭʈɑ/ 'Vowels' 'Morphology' 'Pronouns' 'Personal Pronouns' 'Demonstrative Pronouns' 'Verbs' Old Vikti features only one true grammatical verb, yu which can be roughly translated as "to do." This word is compounded to nouns to create complex verbs of more specific meaning. *''ioqo'' "consumption"+ yu "to do" => iuq-yu "to eat" ' *''huyur "speech" + yu "to do" => ''huyur-yu'' "to speak"' *''qaoh "song" + yu "to do" => hao-yu "to sing" The verb yu is conjugated according to number and person of the subject of a sentence. Old Vikti yu developed into the ''-u'' ending which marks all verbs in Standard Vikti. *''ioqo-yu'' => iuú "to eat" *''huyur-yu'' => suirru "to speak" *''qaoh-yu'' => hau "to sing" 'Example Text' "All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood." j̃a ihkaka tinkaj̃a j̃a j̃i puɒrj̃a j̃a w̃ɒrtuɒka iti j̃i j̃iɒnkɒkɒ iti w̃ain huaihi j̃uhuh. haj̃ara hupɪq puɒm w̃ain ɒnhutkai j̃uhuh, j̃i w̃ulw̃i ra haham iti tihpɪqɪtak tian w̃arah j̃uhuh. Irko-ya ihkaka tinkaya-ya yi puorya-ya wortuoka-iti yi yionkoko-iti wain huaihi-yuhuh. Hayara hupiq-puom wain onhutkai-yuhuh, yi wurwur-ra haham-iti tihpiqitak-tian warah-yuhuh.